The Duelling Club
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: In the underground of Beacon, known to only few, is a competition of skill and prestige that stands unrivalled and exclusively to sword wielders. This is the Duelling Club. The objective is to defeat your opponent with only your sword. Use of Dust and Semblance is prohibited. If you are feel you are ready for the worst, brace yourself Hunter. Your mettle will be tested.


The Duelling Club

Chapter 1 - Allez

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote anything, felt myself getting a little lazy so I forced myself to sit down and write this. Here's hoping I haven't lost it!

* * *

The Duelling Club was an interesting prospect to Weiss, appealing not only to her pride as a swordswoman but also to her ego as a skilled swordswoman. Weiss had originally thought that the idea had been a new one because of the pitifully small amount of Hunters and Huntresses in training that took part in the event, but upon learning that it had been around for generations and was only opened up to the most skilled of swordsman called out to her like no other proposition could.

Professor Glynda Goodwitch had approached Weiss and Blake originally, separating them from the half siblings. She told them of the Duelling Club, its legacy, the alumni; everything and yet even though the prestige of the event had Weiss star dazzled, that wasn't the most amazing thing. The thing that was speaking to Weiss with a voice unsparingly louder than the rest were the rules.

"The Duelling Club is for swordsmen… _and_ women. It's open to anyone that shows outstanding ability with a sword of any form." Goodwitch said fondly though her tone turned serious. "The catch is that there is to be no use of Dust and no use of Semblance."

There was a pause as she let Weiss and Blake think about the possible consequences these rules could inflict upon them.

"None at all, Professor?" Blake asked.

"Under no circumstances, Miss Belladonna." Goodwitch confirmed. "A Hunter is an exceptional application in terms of war, but they are first and foremost _human_. Or Faunus."

A panicked glance passed between the two girls but they knew there was no threat interlaced with the observation. Goodwitch had probably known since the beginning.

"Hunters are weak." Goodwitch continued. "Purely because of their roots as _people_. We are prone to exhaustion, both physically and mentally, wavers of the heart and shattering of the mind. Shock, loss and grief amongst all manner of things could affect a Hunter's ability to perform on any front. The Duelling Club is used to simulate the dire circumstances a specifically, blade-oriented Hunter may face where they are without the aid from Dust and are under too much strain, in mind and body to concentrate their Aura and allow it to take effective form as Semblance. We strip you of these privileges."

There was another pause. These words were thrust deep in to both girls and the effect was immediate, their blood ran cold and goosebumps sprang from their skin as the words sank in. This wasn't an offer to be taken lightly. They were being chosen because they were the best of the best but no assault is endless and no armour is without its chinks, there was every possibility that they could fail at any moment in time and it could cost not only the two girls their lives but the lives of their team.

The image of Ruby standing smiling at Weiss with Yang stood behind, her hands on her little sister's shoulders stroking tenderly came to mind. The pretty picture cracked as Weiss thought of her shortcomings, God only knows there were plenty to pick from and any one of them could be their downfall. Weiss wouldn't allow that to happen. She steeled herself and as did Blake.

"How do we get involved?" Weiss had asked and that one question had led to their current day.

Weiss and Blake sat in the changing rooms back to back on a bench in the centre of the room, they were alone. The others had been and gone long before them. The participants never came back in to the changing room. Neither Weiss or Blake knew if they had won or lost, that was the last they saw of any of them.

A few more meetings with Goodwitch had given the girls some more information that they found useful. The competition was available to all students, no matter their year, this allowed the lower years to gain experience from going head to head with their more experienced upperclassmen. Both girls secretly dreaded going again the upperclassmen, after seeing only Yatsuhashi Daichi in action. His performance after the train wreckage had been something that Weiss had dreamed of doing herself one day, his strength far surpassed Yang's and his explosive speed didn't correlate correctly with his large, muscular stature. Weiss wondered if the quiet lad had taken part in this annual competition in his first year.

"How are you feeling?" Blake broke their uncomfortable silence.

"I should be asking you that." Weiss laughed dryly. "You're up first."

Blake rubbed her face like she usually did. Weiss wasn't sure if it was a cat Faunus thing or stress related but either way, she was sure that her glossy haired friend would be without eyebrows by the age of twenty-five. Weiss turned to her friend, pulled her hand away from her brow gently and laid it down on the bench. Blake laced her fingers in to Weiss' and for the first time during this whole Duelling Club ordeal, Weiss felt the girl shake.

"You can forfeit if you want. No one would hold it against you."

Blake laughed as equally dryly as Weiss had. She was glad that sometimes they were of similar minds like this.

"It's a tempting offer, but I'm here now and oddly enough, I'm ready for a fight."

"That's my girl." Weiss told her and patted her back just as a bell sounded around them.

"Participant zero six four, Blake Belladonna to the arena, please." The intercom called out. "That's participant zero six four, Blake Belladonna to the arena, thank you."

The girls stood and faced each other. Blake looked paler than usual but her fiery eyes met Weiss' own with determination.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked her. No more asking about her feelings, she was locked in now. The fight was about to start no matter Blake's state of preparation.

"I am."

"Then you go knock 'em dead." Weiss quickly embraced her over the bench. "And hold your chin high."

Blake smiled and nodded her thanks. They separated and Blake stared the door down, bracing herself and after but a single moment, she straightened her back and powered through to the arena, leaving Weiss all alone.

Weiss didn't sit back down. She was heating up, blood pumping, fists clenching. She wondered if this was what Blake was feeling and if she was paler than usual as well. Her skin itched for a fight but the hand that gripped Myrtenaster was steady. Weiss wasn't used to seeing the sword unloaded, the silver was a little brighter than usual; the blade lighter. Whether this was the sword's way of telling her that it was ready for a fight too or if it was just the polish from that same morning Weiss didn't know but if her blade's condition was anything to go by, it was a good omen.

But Weiss was forced out of her good feeling when she jumped at the sound of the bell.

That had to be wrong, it had been less than a single minute since Blake had left the changing room, maybe not even thirty seconds. The structure of the competition was different in that the winner stayed in the arena and new challengers faced them, hoping to knock them from their throne. Was the match already over?

"Participant zero six five, Weiss Schnee to the arena, please." The intercom droned. "That's participant zero six five, Weiss Schnee to the arena, thank you and good luck."

 _Good luck_ , it had told Weiss. That was different to Blake's announcement but she tried not to let it get to her as she sighed, stretched out her back and arms and strode through the arena doors.

The arena's appearance surprised Weiss. It was tall and gothic, much like the rest of Beacon Academy but this room was cosy. Glossy, red velvet carpet covered the floor and soft, dimly lit candelabras were sat upon large, round, dark wooden tables around which sat some previous contestants that Weiss had seen leave the changing room. There were boys there too so she assumed that there was another changing room for them elsewhere.

Weiss quickly scanned the crowds for any sign of Blake and to her surprise, Weiss found her quickly, sat a couple of rows back at a table by herself rubbing her shoulder and smiling sheepishly at Weiss. She had lost. But how on earth had she lost so quickly? Blake was a phenomenal swordswoman, they often sparred together. Had she forgotten the rules, had she Shadowstepped by accident, forfeiting the match? But as Weiss turned away from her teammate to face the arena floor, she understood how Blake had lost so quickly.

In the centre of the arena, stood Yatsuhashi Daichi.

* * *

I haven't lost it at all.


End file.
